Byun Baek, This Bad Boy Love You
by swaggerexo
Summary: Chanyeol seorang playboy yang suka sekali memainkan wanita! dan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki mungil yang mengungkap Aibnya saat show. dan, mereka ada di dalam 1 rumah! dan katanya, mereka akan di jodohkan.. Apa konflik yang akan datang selanjutnya? apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

I O U! (Its just love)

Tittle : Byun Baek, This bad boy Love You..(IOU!)

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : T / M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun EXO-K

- Park Chanyeol EXO-K

- ALL EXO MEMBER

- Chanyeol Family

- Hwang Ji Ah (imagine this as Chanyeol EX 1)

- Kim Yejin (Chanyeol EX 2)

- Kim Taeyeon (Fake GF Baekhyun)

Genre : Romantic,Hurt / Comfort,Comedy

CHAPTER 1

"Baekhyun, Apa kau hari ini akan menyewa rumah itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengajak Baekhyun ke ruang Make Up.

"Yup. hanua itu satu-satunya tempat yang ada di sekitar Seoul." Baekhyun menambahkan. para make up artis langsung saja membubuhkan bedak pada Baekhyun.

"Baik lah, sebentar lagi kau harus stand by ne.. ppai" Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja tersenyum pada kaca.

Byun Baekhyun, MC terkenal di talkshow,news ataupun music show korea dan serorang artis instagram terkenal. jika ada show biasanya Baekhyun bersama Suho dan Xiumin. tapi kali ini Xiumin dan Suho sedang ada kencan dengan Namja mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun juga terkadang adalah penyanyi akustik di cafe-cafe tertentu.

"Siapa bintang tamu hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap kertas skrip yang di berikan oleh produser.

"Hm.. Park Chanyeol? orang yang mendadak terkenal lewat Youtube itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun ayo kau harus standby!" ucap Tao sembari menyeret-nyeret Baekhyun.

"Ready...? Action!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada kamera

"Kembali lagi bersama Friends! Over Floooooweeerr!" Baekhyun menunjukkan semboyan khas FOF. dan kemudian Baekhyun terdiam kembali.

"Shh.. Annyeonghaseo Byun Baekhyun imnidaa waaa tampaknya Xiumin dan Suho sedang asik berkencan eo? hahaha baiklah, selamat berkencan bagi kalian berdua hmm, kali ini siapa ya bintang tamu kita? diaaa.. seorang yang akhir-akhir ini tenar di Youtube.. Eh? SIAPA? KURANG KERAS SIAPAAA? YAAAA! benar sekali. Park Chanyeoll! annyeonghaseo.." Baekhyun membungkuk dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini terlihat lebih tampan dengan pakaian super trendinya.

"Annyeong" Pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"waaa, tampaknya kau sangat tampan. benar kan? aku jadi iri.. hehehe baiklah. apa kabar Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Baik.."

"bailklah, langsung saja ke pertanyaannya. kau ini, memang suka bermain gitar dan bernyanyi dari kecil?" Chanyeol mengangguk

"Geurre. semenjak aku mengenal music, aku jadi mencintai music"

"hmmm, katanya kau ini adalah anak nakal di sekolah?" Baekhyun mulai membaca scrip kecil di sana.

"Di sebutkan disini.. Omo.. waaa kau benar-benar nakal sepertinya, kau sering piiiip dengan wanipiiip.. haaahh untung saja acara ini di tanyangkan malam hari" ucap Baekhyun di sambut tertawa banyak orang. Baekhyun terdiam dan mulai berfikir. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil.

"well, itu benar.. memang kenapa? itu adalah kenakalan masa lalu. lagi pula aku pakai pengaman" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. Baekhyun menatap pria di sampingnya ini dengan jijik.

"ahaha..""dasar pria gila" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia segera menenangkan pikiran.

"Oke, bisa kau tunjukkan satu lagu untuk kami?" Tanya Baekhyu dengan senyum yanh super manis itu.

"yup." Baekhyun mengisyaratkan staff untuk mengambil gitar Chanyeol. dengan cepat salah satu staff memberikan gitar milik Chanyeol padanya.

"kali ini, aku akan membawakan satu lagu western.. creep, radio head" Chanyeol mulai memainkan gitarnya, Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tulus.

"When you were here before Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol. jantung Baekhyun bergetar. apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini? ini bukan lah cinta. Baekhyun menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here I don't care if it hurts I want to have controlI want a perfect bodyI want a perfect soul" Baekhyun dipanggil oleh Kris. ia memberitau jika sebentar lagi akan iklan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"She's running out the door She's running out She run, run, run, run Run Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want You're so fucking special I wish I was special But I'm a creep,I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doing here?I don't belong hereI don't belong here.." Chanyeol menyudahi pertunjukannya. Baekhyun terbuyar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan girang.

"waaah sungguh sangat bagus! katanya kau juga melakukan cover di instagrammu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak menjawab dan langsung di potong oleh Baekhyun.

"tahan dulu Chanyeol-ssi.. kita akan lanjutkan setelah comercial break..!" Baekhyun kembali duduk.

"terimakasih brengsek pendek, kau sudah membuka aibku tadi" ucap Chanyeol menggeram.

"aku hanya mengungkapkan yang ingin kuungkapkan lagian part itu juga akan di edit" ucap Baekhyun remeh.

"awas kau.." Baekhyun hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"bersikaplah profesional, artis baru.." Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun geram.

setelah acara selesai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada para staff yang ada di sana.

"Nee, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.. iya! kau tidak bisa sabar kah? iya sabar sayang.." ucap Chanyeol yang sedang menelfon entah siapa. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"hey, kau langsung menuju rumah itu?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun yang penasaran.

"err.. mungkin besok. aku sangat lelah untuk hari ini.." ucap Baekhyun merapihkan rambutnya dan tersenyum.

"tapi akan kupastikan akan ada pesta perayaan sesudahnya. kalian datang ya"

"Kami pasti datang Baekkoong~ hanya saja sojunya yang banyak ya" ucap Kai terkekeh. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil

"Um.. apa ada sex party?" tanya Sehun polos dan mendapat jitakan dari Luhan.

"ah.. sakit hyungiee.." ucap Sehun manja. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"aniaa Sehunnie, aku hanya ingin merayakannya.. dengan aman" Baekhyun melemparkan winknya.

"tapi jika kau ingin melakukan hal itu, kau boleh saja melakukannya dengan Luhan.. err" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit sexy. Sehun menegguk ludahnya kasar.

"Baekkieeee" Luhan memasang pout andalannya. dan sebentar lagi, Sehun akan..

"Hyung! berikan jatahku sekarang!"

"AAAANDWAAAEEE!" dan seluruh teman Baekhyun tertawa terbahak.

.

.

.

.

pagi harinya, Baekhyun sudah berada di depan rumah super duper megah itu. Baekhyun memencet-mencet tombol bel terus menerus.

"Yaa... yaa.. sebentaarrr.." seorang Namja terdengar akan menbukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"siapa?"

"Penyewa rumahmu!" ucap Baekhyun. dan saat pria itu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. bukan. bukan karna pria ini toples dan banyak bercak merah.. er.. dan rambut acak-acakan.. bau amis bercampur parfum wanita serta lipstik di setiap bahunya.. tapi.. DIA CHANYEOL!

SEKALI LAGI. CHAN..YEOL!

"ugh.. kau.. mandi di kubangan ikan? bau sekali.." ucap Baekhyun sinis.

"KAU LAGI?!"

"kenapa emang? aku menyewa rumahmu.. hellow" Chanyeol menggeram. Ia menutup matanya dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

"whoaaa.. rapi sekali, kyaaa nyamaan" Baekhyun berlari dan duduk di sofa"

"hei. ada peraturan di rumahmu?!" tanya Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"tidak" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"whaaaa.. tempat ini sungguh bagus! daebak. aku tidak rugi kalau begitu" dan sesaat Baekhyun di kejutkan lagi oleh wanita yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan hem kedodoran sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera ingin muntah.

"ew jorok!" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Sayang.. aku ingin lagi.." Baekhyun memekik dan segera mematikan tivi super besar itu dan segera berdiri.

"Oppaa~ siapa dia?" ucap wanita itu.

"ah, aku hanya penyewa di rumah ini, kau jangan khawatir. bersenang-senanglah. kau! dimana kamarku?!" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjuk keatas, kearah kanan ke kiri lurus dan ke kanan lagi.

"baik..baik.. aku mengerti.. err dasar brengsek.." gumam Baekhyun segera meninghalkan mereka berdua yang sedang bercinta kembali. sesampai di depan pintu putih dan segera membukanya. betapa kagetnya Baekhyun dengan kamar super duper dan amat besar. sangat rapih dan sangat amat nyaman. Baekhyun mendekat kearah balkon ternyara kamarnya tak memiliki pegangan balkon dan di hadapannya adalah taman beserta kolam renang dan jakuzi super keren super nyaman dan terlihat trendi. di sampingnya ada kamar mandi tanpa atap dengan bathub dan shower di tengahnya.

"aku tak akan meninghalkan ruangan ini.." Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berbentuk bulat. lampu led,cotton ball light,hawa sejuk dan tivi layar 87 inch menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"seperti di tumblr. kerennn" ucap Baekhyun. tetapi sekejap kemudian, Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aih ORANG GILA! bercinta di siang bolong seperti ini. apa mereka gila seks?! ewh.." Baekhyun kembali bergidik, Ia segera mengambil bajunya dan melepas kaosnya. Ia merendam dirinya di jakuzi.

tak lama kemudian..

Ckrek..

"hey.." Chanyeol menatap ruangan yang sudah di tata rapi oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak menemukan Baekhyun. dimana pria mungil menjengkelkan itu?

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar. terdapat Baekhyun sedang bersenandung tanpa mengenakan kaos. dan berbalut handuk di kepalanya serta memakai kacamata hitam

"hm..hmm.." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"aigo! gamjjagiya!" Baekhyun memegangi dadanya dan menurunkan kacamatanya. menaikkan satu tangannya.

"Hi! brengsek" Baekhyun bersmirk ria.

"Apa kau suka dengan privasimu?" tanya Chanyeol duduk di rumput di sebelah Baekhyun sembari mencelupkan kakinya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"well, kuakui rumah ini sangat keren. kau hebat" ucap Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

"kau tidak ada acara?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa? kau mau menggangguku lagi dengan lenguhan desahan erangan aneh itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Well.. mungkin iya.." Baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

"Kalian ini gila seks ya? cinta itu tidak di buktikan dari itu. ew.. ah sudalah aku mau makan. lapar.." Baekhyun berdiri melepas handuk di kepalanya. dan mengalungkanya di leher.

"hey! apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menirukan gaya bicara Chanyeol dengan kesal. dan tak minghiraukan Chanyeol yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang telah selesai mandi, dengan memakai kaos kedodoran dan celana pendeknya Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang memasak. Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol dan memakan sebuah apel.

"Wooaaa ternyata kau pintar juga memasak." ucap Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan mengicip makanan Chanyeol.

"mmm. massita.." Baekhyun memakan apelnya lagi. ia tak sadar jika afa air menetes di dekat kulkas.

"berhati-hatilah. kulkasnya sedang rusak, jadi hati..hati... hey b.." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah air itu dan..

"KYAAA!"

HUP!

Baekhyun hampir terpeleset. tetapi Chanyeol menangkapnya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terkaget hingga apelnya terlepas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang menangkapnya.

"sudah kubilang hati hati kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya lucu...

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Kyaaaa.. otteee chingudeul? ini masih beru perkenalan. nanti bakal ada konflik dan lucunya. pokoknya.. keren deh.. hehehe terimakasih udah mau baca.. mmmmwaahh #kisseu"dariauthor ;*

NB : bakal ada lagi nanti, FF pengganti the 100 of kaisoo.. Xiuchen 1Shoot dan FF exo fantasi

so, keep reading readersdeul~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chanyeol.. Y..you there?

Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri. jantungnya berdegup 1000 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau sudah liat kan aku tidak apa? minggir! aku mau makan!" ucap Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh kecil. Baekhyun mengambil nasi dan mengambil lauk yang banyak. Ia segera duduk dan mulai makan.

"Nanti, kau pasang head phone di telingamu. arra? aku tak mau kau terganggu" Ucap Chanyeol ikut duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Ch. dasar penggila seks. kau kira wanita itu hanya kau nikmati tubuhnya saja? meh" Baekhyun melahap nasinya.

"hahaha. kau itu iri..cemburu atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol memakan makanannya pelan.

"Aku ini gay. lagi pula aku tak tertarik pada wanita." ucap Baekhyun santai. "oya. aku akan mengadakan pesta besok jadi tolong jangan keras-keras jika ingin melakukan itu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Oou.. oke, aku takkan mengganggumu. selamat berpesta, Byun Baek" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ch, ACARANYA BESOK BODOH!" Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol. ternyata, wanita berbeda. meh.. lelaki macam apa dia!

"ummh aah shh aah ahhh Chagiih~" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengeraskan volume kartunnya.

"kkkh aah geli uhmm"

"HAAAISHH! YAAAA! TIDAK MEMPAN SAMA SEKALI! MEREKA MEMBUAT INI DENGAN TRIPLEKS APA? HAAISH!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul telinganya.

"Huee mommyy" Baekhyun merengek..

PLETARR!

Baekhyun terkaget. Baekhyun segera menyelimuti dirinya dan menutup matanya erat-erat.

PLETARR! DUARR!

Baekhyun menangis keras-keras. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyodok-nyodok lubang wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Omo? oppa.. cu..cukup.. pacarku sudah menelfon aku harus pergi. bye sayang" kecup wanita itu di bibir Chanyeol dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dan terkekeh mengejek.

"apa namjanya tak bisa memuaskannya huh?!"Chanyeol mengenakan baju dan celananya kembali. Ia mendengar Baekhyun menangis dan menghiraukannya.

JGLEK!

Baekhyun terkaget saat kegelapan menimpa dirinya. Ia semakin ketakutan. Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"C..chanyeol? C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dan teriakan itu sampai di telinga Chanyeol. dengan cepat Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan hendak memasuki kamar Baekhyun tetapi terkunci.

"Byun Baek?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun segera membukakan pintunya dan segera memeluk Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau takut?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun setelah Ia memasang lilin-lilin lucu dan membikinkan Hot Chocolate untuk Baekhyun. Ia menyelimuti badan Baekhyun yang gemetar.

"Kau terlihat sama seperti sahabatku, dulu dia takut sekali dengan yang namanya petir dan hujan." cerita Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? siapa namanya?"

PLETAR! Baekhyun menutupi telinganya dan Chanyeol reflek memeluk Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Ya.. dia adalah sahabatku, dan cinta pertamaku.. dia namja, aku juga namja. kupikir waktu itu tidak salah untuk merebut cintanya. tetapi dia malah menghilang karna kecelakaan. mengalami amnesia dan lupa segalanya.. kau mau tau siapa namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya.. B.."

PLETARRR! Brukk!

Baekhyun ambruk. dia pingsan di paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap surai lembut berbau buah itu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah eh? Byun Baekkie.." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya. Ia pun ikut tertidur pulas..

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun terbangun lebih dulu. Ia membangunkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya menyiapkan pesta. Chanyeolpun terbangun.

"Hey Bajingan bangun! kau tak seharusnya tidur terus, aku harus menyiapkan pesta. bantu aku dong!" ucap Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol membuka matanya sedikut dan berkata..

"Bangunkan aku lebih lembut." ucapnya. Baekhyun mengendus.

"Pemilik rumah mesum.. bantu aku untuk menyiapkan pesta hari inii..mm?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Chanyeolpun terbangun dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun

"Ch, dasar dirayu begitu saja langsung semangat" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengambil benda kotak berwarna silver kesayangannya.

"Hari ini pestanya. jangan lupa! kita bersenang-senang hari ini!" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati, ia mengirimkan pesan itu kepada teman-temannya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun pergi untuk mandi.

Hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk mempersiapkan party yang diadakan oleh Baekhyun.

"3... 2... 1..."

TING TONGGG!

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan semua teman Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Whoaaa rumah ini sungguh keeren!" ucap Xiumin kagum. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil

"uh? siapa dia Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan berbisik.

"Dia? oh dia yang punya rumah ini, Park Chanyeol"

"MWO?! PARK CHANMBB-" Luhan terbelalak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"Hah? kau.. tinggal bersama Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"whoa! daebak.." Chen melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukainya eh?" Chen menyenggol Baekhyun pelan.

"APA?! ANIO!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Kris terkekek mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"apa kau sudah.. making out dengannya?" tanya Kris sembari memainkan alisnya. Tao yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"APA KAU BILANG? MAKING OUT? URGH! Sori ya, dia itu tipe lelaki brengsek. selama 2 hariku cuti dia sudah membuat telingaku rusak karna desahan lenguhannya bersama wanita-wanita jalang" Ucap Baekhyun yang memutarkan bola matanya. Kris dan teman-temannya kembali terkekeh dan merangkul Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. kau suka padanya kan?" Tanya Kai. Baekhyun terdiam dan pipinya memerah. Kai dan yang lain tertawa.

"eeeh, mengaku saja Byun baekkk" Dio mencolek pipi Baekhyun pelan.

"Kalau kau ada apa-apa, datanglah ke doem kami ne? kami pasti siap membantumu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk kesebelas temannya itu.

Seusai pesta, Baekhyun membersihkan semua sisa pesta itu bersama Chanyeol. sesekali Baekhyun merenggangkan pinggangnya yang sakit. Chanyeol hany terkekeh pelan.

"Capek?" Chanyeol mengucap dengan sangat lembut. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol. jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba memompa lebih cepat dan membuat tubuhnya panas dingin.

"B..begitulah" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali bebenah hingga semuanya bersih.

"HUAAAAA! AKHIRNYAAAA~ " Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan berteriak.

"Urgggh~ pinggangkuu.. ah, hey kau tiang." Chanyeol menoleh dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum imut.

"Terimakasih" Chanyeol segera tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" Baekhyun memundurkan badannya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

CUP

dengan gerakan super cepat, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di pipinya. membuat Baekhyun hampir terjembap olehnya.

"Sama-sama" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh. Chanyeol tetap tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu sebelum ia beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Bae?" Baekhyun terkaget. PANGGILAN NAMANYA YANG TELAH LAMA HILANG!

"Orang sarap" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak ke kamarnya yang dingin,empuk dan nyaman itu.

"Haaahh~ chottaaa" Baekhyun terkekeh dan memeluk-meluk boneka Scrump yang diberikan Fans untuknya.

"Hm, kenapa Chanyeol menciumku? dan memanggilku Bae? ckckck aneh sekali. ah sudahlah!" Baekhyunpun terlelap dengan mimpi indah malam itu.

Paginya, Baekhyun terburu-buru dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menyikat giginya di wastafel.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun sudah rapih.

"Aku ada acara hari ini." ucap Baekhyun singkat sembari memakan sarapannya cepat.

"ja..jangan terburu-buru" Baekhyun tak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan tetap memakan makanannya. setelah selesai Baekhyun meletakkan piringnya di tempat cucian dan segera berlari kecil.

"Terimakasih sarapannya!" Baekhyun segera meraup kunci mobil dan rumah lalu memakai kacamatanya dan memasuki mobilnya.

Chanyeol hari ini juga ada acara, festival musim semi di Love garden di dekat gangam-gu. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat kekaca.

Sedetik kemudian, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. tanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Chanyeol buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Eomma?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya

"Baik eomma, eomma dan appa sendiri baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Eomma dan appa baik sayang.. oya, soal perjodohanmu itu. Eomma sudah mengurusnya, dan kau harus datang malam ini jam 8 di restoran The Grand di gangnam-gu! arra? berpakaian yang rapih, jangan lupa!" Papar , Chanyeol yang sudah hafal Eommanya ini segera mengangguk.

"Iya eomma, aku akan datang.." ucap Chanyeol yang sedikit ragu akan pilihan eommanya itu. tetapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya. karna sudah di tetapkan oleh orang tuanya yang lama-lama bosan dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita.

"okey, sampai jumpa nanti sayang" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie, jangan lupa untuk datang ne" ucap Eomma Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

"Arraseo eommaa, aku akan datang. The Grand restaurant jam 8, kan?" Baekhyun mengambil Ice Green Tea latte dan mille creme starbucksnya lalu mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti bayi kecil eomma kkkh" Baekhyun terbelalak dengan ucapan eommanya.

"Apa-apaan. aku sudah besar begini dibilang bayi. huh" Baekhyun mengata-ngatai ponselnya seolah itu adalah Eommanya.

Baekhyun hari ini mendapat jadwal yang, lumayan padat dan setelah Ia manggung nanti di festival musim semi, Ia akan langsung menuju perjodohannya.

Baekhyun telah usai syuting untuk friends over flowenya. Ia segera berganti baju memakai hem berwarna pink dan skinny jeans berwarna putih. Baekhyun terburu-buru memasuki ruang makeup dan langsung di dandani oleh para Cordy noona.

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun untuk naik ke panggung. dengan sorak sorai para penggemarnya, Baekhyun duduk dan memegang micnya. akhirnya Ia mulai menyanyikan lagu dari Hong Dae Kwang, Winter Sea.

"tto dasi chajaon badadasi chajaon chagaun bam ajikdo naneun neol itji motana dugeungeorineun gaseume neol ganjikhan chaehonjaseo hemaeineun gipeun bam" Ujung mata Baekhyun menemukan sesosok pria dengan membawa gitar dan memakai pakaian super hipster yang sedikit terlihat.. cute. dan tersenyum padanya. cengiran itu..

PARK CHANYEOL?! Baekhyun terkaget dan tetap Ia tahan. Ia segera menyelsaikan pertunjukannya. dengan segera, Baekhyun turun ke ruang make up, segera meraup baju yang pas untuk bertemu pasangannya. ia mengenakan dasi yang sedikit agak longgar berwarna serasi dengan celanya. membenahi tatanan rambutnya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh Ia segera menaruh gitarnya di mobilnya dan segera pergi untuk menghadiri perjodohannya itu.

.

.

"Apa pasanganku nanti cantik? brambut luruskah? seksii?" batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam hati.

The Grand Restaurant.

Baekhyun memasuki tempat itu dengan perasaan tidak karuan. jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari Mobil Chanyeol di sebelah mobilnya.

"Hahaha, kau sangat lucu Chanyeolie kau pasti cocok dengan anakku." ucap di sambut cengiran konyol ala Chanyeol.

"aku ijin ke kamar mandi dulu ne.. eomma, appa.. eommoni.. aboji~" Chanyeol permisi dengan sangat sopan. dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin

"Dia pasti gugup.." ucap Appa Chanyeol dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Eomma~" Baekhyun memeluk Eommanya dengan lembut, mencium pipinya dan memeluk Appanya.

"Ooo? Eommoni? abojiiii? noonaa?! oo? Kyaaa!~~" ucap Baekhyun heboh dan memeluk mereka dengan sayang. karna Baekhyun menganggap Mr dan Mrs park juga noona adalah keluarga keduanya.

"Jadi, aku mau di jodohkan sama nunna ya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. dan di tertawakan oleh mereka.

"Anio! kau di jodohkan dengan.." Chanyeol telah kembali dari toilet dan hendak duduk di sebelah nunanya.

"Dengannya." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"KAU?!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?!" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyiritkan matanya.

"Kau pula ngapain disini?!" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Jadi Baekhyun sudah ingat semuanya kan?!" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada nunna Chanyeol.

"Ingat? ingat apa?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya.

"Kau kan sahabat Chanyeol dulu, kau selalu merengek minta bertemu Chanyeol. Chanyeol dulu menyukaimu tetapi, kau sudah keburu kecelakaan dan amnesia." Jelas Nuna Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit. dan Ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sahabat yang aku bilang itu kau." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba mengingat. di satu sisi Baekhyun senang sekali bisa bersama Chanyeol. di lain sisi Chanyeol adalah playboy dan penghianat kelas kakap. ataupun hiu putih! Baekhyun pasti hanya di buat mainan saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi.. bisa kita bicarakan tentang tanggal pernikahan kalian? bagaimana kalo 2 hari lagi?" Baekhyun yang sedang menelan cheesecakenya tersedak.

"Uhuk..hukk uhuk" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya. tetapi sekali lagi, dia hanya bisa pasrah. PASRAH!.

.

.

"APA?! KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN CHANYEOL 2 HARI LAGI?!" teriak Luhan membuat Baekhyun semakin lemas dibuatnya.

"Chukkaaaee!" teman-teman Baekhyun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa sih? kok kayanya ga suka gitu?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya atas pernyataan Xiumin.

"Bukan, bukan aku tidak menyukai pernikahan ini. aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya. aku memang pernah kecelakaan dan membuatku amnesia. dia cinta pertamaku hingga saat ini. tetapi, sifatnya yang tak bisa membuatku tenang adalah.. dia selalu bermain dengan wanita. aku tidak tau dia akan menjagaku atau malah menyakitiku." jelas Baekhyun membuat semua temannya terdiam.

"Cobalah dahulu Baekhyunnie.." ucap Lay sembari memeluknya.

"dan, jika dia menyakitimu.. beritau kami. kami siap menghajarnya habis-habisan." ucap Suho mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk teman-temannya.

"Fighting Byunbaekkie!" Baekhyun sedikit merasa tenang. tetapi rasa takut dan khawatir itu terus menghantuinya, sampai di hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau bersedia, Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terbuyar dan mengangguk.

"ne, saya bersedia." Chanyeol tersenyun lembut padanya. dan mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Chanyeol, tolong jaga Baekkie ne? kalian jika ada apa-apa, ceritalah pada kami. kami siap membantu kalian." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk keempat orang tuanya itu. dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka. karna mereka akan honeymoon..

jeju...

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Mumpung author lagi libur, bisa di lanjutin nih cerita"nya.. kkk semoga kalian senang! ^^ mind to review? :3

AND THANKS FOR BABYBAEKSOO FOR THE FIRST REVIEWER! YAAY /Claps/

Please give your review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Chanyeol.. Saranghae..

Chanyeol.. Its hurt..

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di Jeju, Chanyeol segera membukakan kamar untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun berterimakasih dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Baek.." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

Well, biar ku beri penjelasan.. Aku memang lupa ingatan dan sebetulnya saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. memang beberapa potongan flashback sedikit mengingatkanku akan dirinya.. dan well aku sekarang sedikit demi sedikit mencintainya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun terbuyar dan menatap Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku memesan kamar lagi untukku. jadi tidak perlu repot untuk mengo-" Baekhyun segera memotong percakapan Chanyeol dengan mencium bibirnya selembut mungkin. Chanyeol terkaget. Baekhyun berlahan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sebelum pergi, eomma dan appa meminta kita untuk memberi mereka cucu" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan menahannya. lalumembuangnya sembari menggigit bibirnya tanda Ia mencoba menstbilkan deru detak jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh.. yasudah, kita turuti saja permintaan itu. lagi pula aku bosan memakai pengaman terus selagi bercinta." ucap Chanyeol mengunci pintu hotelnya itu dan mendorong Baekhyun sehingga Ia rebahan. Chanyeol langsung menyanbar bibir Plum merah milik Baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalan permainannya kali ini. Chanyeol hanya bernafsu sajakah? batin Baekhyun. tetapi dengan cepat ia tepis perkataan itu jauh-jauh. dan Baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Ch..cha..ahh ahh ahh" Baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia kembali terjngat saat Ia dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersama dan potongan demi potongan kembali teringat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat 100% atau mungkin lebih tentang Chanyeol.

"Urhmm!" Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya di ronde yang kesekian ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hendak melakukannya lagi. tetapi Baekhyun memotongnya dengan peryataannya.

"Aku ingat.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang bergetar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenhum sangat manis.

"Channie, Channie.. Channie nanti, kalau kita sudah menikah kita akan punya banyak anak? ya. kita akan punya banyak anak. sangat teramat banyak." Chanyeol terdiam melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Channie, cium aku.. Channie.. kau membawa bekal apa hari ini? aku membawa bento. wah, kita sama! berarti kita jodoh. jodoh itu apa? uhm. aku tidak tahu tapi, aku yakin bahwa kau jodohku." Baekhyun melontarkan kata-kata itu. dan membuat Chanyeol mematung.

"Kau.. mengingatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sangat lembut dan mengecup bibir istrinya saat itu.

"Kau ingin aku di sini atau aku pindah? hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk bantal di sebelahnya. Chanyeol sengan senang hati tidur di sebelahnya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu, Channie" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Tak apa.. sekarang tidurlah, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol.."

sinar mentari pagi menusuk mata Baekhyun. dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menggeliat di pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunggu Chanyeol hingga terbangun.

"Selamat pagi Channie" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. membuat Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah.

"selamat pagi Baekkie.. kau sudah bangun dari tadi hm?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengecup bibir istrinya itu.

"Tepatnya, setengah jam yang lalu" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku untuk breakfast sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tega tau, kau tidur sangat nyenyak.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung Chanyeol.

Hari-hari mereka di jeju sungguh menyenangkan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkeliling di taman bunga, melihat isi Teddy House sampai mereka berada di dekat danau yang terlihat tenang dan berada di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Chan.. kau lapar tidak?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terbuyar dan menolehkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"hmm lumayan, baekhyun?" Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes andalannya dan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"kyeopta.." batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita ke hotel sekarang.. makan dan langsung menuju bandara untuk pulang ke seoul." Baekhyun segera mengangguki perkataan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. tetapi Ia tetap menahannya dan berusaha menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh. sangat jauh.. dan sekarang Ia harus fokus untuk mencintai Chanyeol seorang.

ketika mereka pulang, Baekhyun tidak bisa istirahat. dia harus on air dan langsung menuju lokasi.

"Baek? kau.. terlihat pucat" ucap Lay menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat seusai Shooting.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual. mukin aku telat makan.. atau aku masuk angin" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan memakan bento yang di berikan oleh staff untuknya.

"Huwk.." Baekhyun memekik, dia menutup mulutnya. dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk. makanan tadi seperti rasa aspal ketika masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

"Baekhyunnie?! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang terengah-engah.

"Kau hamil Baekkie?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Chukkae baekkie!" ucap Luhan sembari memeluk temannya itu erat.

"Kau akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?" tanya Suho sembari memberikan isotonik pada Lay.

"well, aku akan merahasiakannya terlebih dahulu. biar menjadi surbprise untuknya" ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"baiklah, chukkae uri Baekkiee!" kesepuluh temannya itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

hari sudah mulai larut, Baekhyun segera pamit pulang karna tidak enak dengan Chanyeol. dia segera pulang dan sesampainya di rumah, Ia tak menemukan Chanyeol. baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan dan segera menuju kamarnya diatas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak seranjang.

Baekhyun tak bisa tertidur, ia melihat jam. sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. dan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol bersama perempuan masuk ke dalam rumah sembari terkekeh dan terdengar suara lenguhan dan desahan yang membuat Baekhyun kaget, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak 8 setengah bulan, dan Chanyeol masih tetap tak pernah berubah, dan terus mengacuhkan Baekhyun bahkan Ia mengasari Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseo? eomma?" senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. dan Patk mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi bersama, karna mereka sudah tau tentang kandungan Baekhyun. maka mereka berencana untuk membelikan calon cucu mereka pakaian atau pernak pernik bayi.

"Baekhyunniee~ " Baekhyun datang bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan segera memeluk kedua Eomma tersayangnya itu.

"kenalkan eomma, ini teman-temanku.. Xiao Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera memeluk dan Park.

"Dimana Chanyeol sayang?" tanya , Baekhyun terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia sedang bekerja umma, jadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini.." pasrah, akhirnya mereka membawa Baekhyun ketempat perlengkapan bayi.

"Kau sudah USG sayang?" tanya , Baekhyun menggeleng.

"apa Chanyeol tidak mengantarmu?" Baekhyun berfikir keras dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Eommonie, Baekhyun tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya dulu. biar menjadi kejutan.." jelas Luhan. "yakan Baekkie?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, kau mau pilih warna apa untuk anakmu nanti?" Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat langsung mengambil keputusan.

"Kita ambil berbagai warna pastel" Baekhyun segera mendekat kearah Luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"perasaanku tak enak, maka aku menelfon designer ruangan untuk menata ruanganku dan ruangan bayiku nanti di dorm kalian." bisik Baekhyun. Luhan segera mengangguk.

setelah mereka membeli banyak perkakas bayi, Baekhyun juga tidk lupa membeli cemilan untuk dirinya, karna tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengidam.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah telat untuk membayar uang sewa rumahnya pada Chanyeol, walaupun dia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang suami istri. dan selama kehamilannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol selalu saja bermain dengan wanita-wanita jalang. dan Baekhyun juga memakai baju yang kedodoran sehingga ia tak terlihat sedang hamil.

"Baekkie, kami ingin mengantarmu pulang dan kami ingin bertamu di rumahmu Baekkie." ucap Eomma Baekhyun.

"Tapi eomma-"

"Appa akan mengantarkan kita pulang sayang.. sudah jangan khawatir. kami juga ingin menemui Chanyeol" Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya sebentar lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafanya dan karna tak tega Baekhyunpun menyetujuinya.

"Appa!" Baekhyun memeluk appanya erat. lalu mengusap perut Baekhyun yang membesar.

"Halo cucuku. apa kabar?" Baekhyun terkekeh. Ayahnya selalu membuatnya sedikit tenang. tetapi perasaan itu tetap menghantui Baekhyun.

Saatnya kami untuk pulang, di perjalanan kami hanya membicarakan tenang bayiku. dan well, kami memberinya nama. Park Jesper. karna kemungkinan dia adalah laki-laki.

sesampainya kami dirumah kedua Appaku aku dan kedua Eommaku segera mengantarku dan membantu mengangkat barang-barangku.

"dimana kamarmu sayang? disini bukan?" tanya di susul segera membuka tanpa seaba-aba Baekhyun dan merwka berdua menganga melihat Chanyeol sedang bercinta dengan wanita lain yang aku kenal itu Yejin.

"PARK..CHANYEOL!" segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencengkram kaus putihnya.

"Pergi kau wanita jalang! jangan pernah kau kembali!" Ucap segera menjambak rambut Yejin lalu menyeretnya keluar dan menamparnya ataupun memukulnya, Chanyol hanya tertunduk.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..

HUURAAYY CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ADALAH ENDING

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIIEWW KALIAN DAEBAK MWAH

NIH YA AKU JAWAB

: hihi tunggu kelanjutannya ya, chapter terakhirnya mungkin agak sedikit menjengkelkan dan mebguras air mata /halah/

BabyBaekSoo : YEAH WKWKWK mutu kokk mutuu /angguk cepet/

ah.. aku sedikit bingung..soalnya tapi udah ku ubah jd screenplays sih.. semoga aja abis gini bisa laris /aminnn/?

Nah soal kecepetan dia sukanya itu udah aku jelasin di sini kok kenapa. dannn kkk tebakanmu benar sekali Chanyeol tetep nakal kaya duluuu TAT...tp tetep kok bakal happy ending

Hihi nanti ku kasih ff hunhan / kaisoo yang cethar yak :3

: Makasih banyak chinguuuu keep reading and always support meee hihihi thanks you


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (ENDING)

The Happy ending

DUGEUNDUGEUNDUGEUNDUGEUN...

DARARARAAAAAAANTAN!

Gasabar yaah? hihihi oke deh happy reading. oya FYI, aku lagi proses bikin beberapa ff baru, mungkin yang akan keluar judulnya "Can You See Me?" XIUCHEN CAST dan "Im Go To 20" HUNHAN CAST. soo happy reading.

.

.

.

Yejin segera pergi dari situ dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan geram. Appa dan Umma Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Chanyeol kau sungguh membuat Appa dan Eommamu malu. dan kau juga sudah menyakiti istrimu sendiri, Appa sudah angkat tangan untukmu Park Chanyeol. dari mana ajaran seperti ini datang padamu? ayo sudah, kita pulang. awas jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.." Ancam Mr Park, Mereka segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun serta memeluknya.

"Berceritalah pada kami Baekhyun, kau sudah mengalami ini dari lama ya? lain kali, datanglah kepada kami. kami akan mencoba membantumu. maafkan Chanyeol ne?" ucap Mrs Byun mengusap rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

"Eomma pulang ya? jaga dirimu dan Jesper baik-baik.. arraci?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk Eommanya erat.

sepulangnya mereka, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya. dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun

"kau!" Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bergetar dan dia hanya bisa membisu.

"GAY TAK TAU DIUNTUNG!"

BUGH

BUAGH

Chanyeol menghantam Baekhyun.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KESENANGANKU HANCUR BERANTAKAN. HAH! KATAKAN! KATAKAN KAU MELAPOR KAN?"

PLAK

DUAGH

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dan menariknya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"KAU BODOH! TAK TAU DIRI! SEHARUSNYA KAU LUPAKAN AKU! AKU SUDAH TAK MENCINTAIMU BODOH! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENJADI GAY YANG MENJIJIKKAN DI LUAR SANA! BUKAN.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"MENJADI ISTRIKU! AARGH!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjungkal. Baekhyun merangkak pada Chanyeol dan memeluk kakinya.

"Chan..nie.. sakit.." Chanyeol mendecih dan menendang nendang Baekhyun.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU! MENJIJIKKAANN!" Chanyeol menendang-nendang Baekhyun dan menginjak-injaknya. Baekhyun sudah berlumuran darah masih tetap tersenyum menatap suaminya itu.

"Ku..kumohon hentikan.. ne? sakit.." Chanyeol hanya tertawa meledek.

"Jika KAU MAU AKU MENGHENTIKANNYA.. MAKA, KELUAR!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Bulir-bulir air mata Baekhyun berlomba turun membasahi pipi Baekhyun yang penuh luka dan memar. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya perlahan.

"Bertahanlah.. aegi..mm? Eomma menyayangimu" Baekhyun memeluk perutnya dan tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 malam. Baekhyun menarik sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut.

"Dear Park Chanyeol..

Saat kamu bangun pagi ini, mungkin kau takkan menemukanku lagi. aku yakin kau tak akan mencariku bukan?" Baekhyun dengan tekun menulis sebuah surat untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeret kopernya dan menaruh bergepok-gepok uang dan kunci kamarnya di depan kamar Chanyeol. memasang kertas di pintu Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, kau telah menjagaku,merawatku, dan juga melindungiku. kau sudah memberikanku privasi yang saaangat nyaman untukku." Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari kamar Chanyeol. selangkah kemudian Baekhyun nerhenti dan menatap kebelakang. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Memang, dan aku tau seharusnya aku melupakanmu Chanyeol, tapi kau harus tau rasa cintaku kepadamu sangatlah besar. sehingga aku hanya bisa terpaku padamu. aku tau aku menjijikkan. seharusnya aku tak bertemu denganmu.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat rumah itu dan membuka pintu keluar.

"Tetapi Tuhan mengatur semuanya..

kau tau. betapa senangnya aku saat kau menciumku? membelai rambutku? menyayangiku. saat aku merengek minta bertemu denganmu dan saat kau pertama kali menyentuh bibirku? kau sungguh membuatku serasa melayang. aku tetap mencintaimu Chanyeol..

Jika Tuhan mengijinkan kita bertemu lagi, aku yakin itu hari dimana kau telah menyadari semuanya, hari dimana kau telah berubah dan mencariku.." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali. dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun pergi ke dorm teman-temannya dengan menangis dan menangis tetapi Baekhyun sadar, kenapa dia harus menangis? demi impiannya yang takkan pernah terwujud? Baekhyun berhenti sebentar di sebuah Capel dn berdoa di sana, Ia berdoa agar semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun kembali tegar.

Dorm Teman-teman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memencet Bel dorm teman-temannya itu. dan Xiumin langsung Shock karna keadaan Baekhyun yang babak belur dan berdarah, Lay langsung menyuruh Baekhyun masuk dan Suho langsung menangani hal itu. selagi Kyungsoo menyiapkan kudapan untuk Baekhyun asumsi.

"Chanyeol, aku berjanji padamu dan pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu mencintaimu. jangan cari aku.. aku selalu berada di dekatmu. kau harus tau bahwa.. aku, mengandung seorang anak darimu. memang aku tak pernah mengatakannya, karna kau sibuk dengan perempuan lain dan melupakanku. tapi kau harus tau, dia selalu berkontraksi dan membuatku sakit.. Chanyeol.. tolong aku, tolong beri aku perhatian..

Tapi kau mungkon tak mendengar jeritanku tak mengacuhkanku. tak menatapku walau sekali saja.

Kau,Aku,Jesper.. akan selalu abadi..

selamanya..

-Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol bergetar. seluruh badannya melemas. Ia terjatuh dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Byun Baekhyun maafkan aku. aku bodoh! aku bodoh Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menatap keatas, Ia segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Ia membukanya dan.. tak menemukan Baekhyun. ternyata Baekhyun benar. Ia menghilang sekarang. Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan duduk di kasur Baekhyun.

"Itu sakit ya Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengusap-usap bantal Baekhyun. lalu melihat berbagai gambar dan sticky notes di pintu menuju ke taman luar tertempel.

Chanyeol mendekati jendela itu dan membacanya satu persatu.

"Hah! hari pertama disini aku sudah dibuatnya bergidik. eww dia terlalu mesum."

"Hahay besok aku berpestaa~"

Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menempelkannya kembali pada jendela..

"Yeaah hari ini aku berpesta! tidak lupa, Chanyeol membantuku. walaupun aneh sih, dia mencium pipiku. aku pikir.. aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh di dalan diriku" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"APA? AKU AKAN MENIKAH DUA HARI LAGI DENGAN CHANYEOL?! APA? APA AKU TERLALU SENANG? tapi.. aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan membuatku khawatir.." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"KAMI, HARI INI SAH MENJADI SUAMI ISTRII YAAY! LALU KAMI KEJEJU DAN KAU TAU? Chanyeol hebat dalam hal di ranjang. aku menyukainya."

"KAMI PULANG!33"

"ahh~ aku merasa pusing dan mual, tapi Chanyeol tidak tau. kami tidak seranjang.."

"Chanyeol.. saranghae.."

"AKU.. HAMIL!3 Ah aku sungguh senang. tapi Chanyeol tak mengacuhkanku terus :("

"Aw, dia berkontraksi terus. membuatku capek. mintanya juga aneh-aneh.. apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Ini hari terakhirku. selamat tinggal. Chanyeol sudah membuatku sangat teramat mencintainya."

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menentukan kapan kita akan bertemu kembali."

"Chanyeol.. sakit.."

Chanyeol menggenggam sticky notes terakhir dan menggenggamnya. Ia bersender pada pintu kaca itu dan menangis dan menyesal. sungguh-sungguh menyesal telah mengacuhkan Baekhyun bahkan mengasarinya.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian..

sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun, sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol berusaha mencari Baekhyun tetapi hasilnya, Baekhyun tak pernah di temukan. Chanyeol hampir putus asa.. tetapi, saat ia melewati sebuah sekolahan terlihat seorang Namja yang sedang membentangkan tangannya. posisinya membelakangi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jesper-ah! kyaaaa!" Namja itu memeluk anak laki-laki yang hampir mirip dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Biar umma lihat. kau mendapat bintang 5 lagi hari ini eum? aishh anak umma pintar. saranghae" Namja itu tersenyum dan mencium anaknya.

"jadi, Jespel boleh minta es klim?" tanya anak itu dengan Lucu. Namja itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi tunggu Jun Yi, Zi Fan, Sehan,Jongsoo dan Baobao ya, kita makan bersama-sama.." Tak lema kemudian. terlihat beberapa orang yang lain beserta anak-anak mereka datang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hari ini aku mau mengajak kalian semua makan es krim dirumah? bagaimana?" tanya Namja itu yang Chanyeol sangat yakin itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baik, kami akan menunggu di rumah. kau belikan saja es krimnya yang banyak. huahaha" ucap Jongin dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kami akan menemanimu" ucap Lay dan segera mengangguk. teman-temannya yang lain mengajak anaknya kembali ke mobil, Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Hai.." Sapa Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami menunggu di mobil.. ayo Juju.." Baekhyun mengangguk. Suho segera membawa Lay dan anaknya menghindar.

"Hai. ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sopan. Ia mengangkat Jesper. Jesper tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"apa kau sudah melupakanku?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ingat betul dia siapa. tetpi Baekhyun haya berpura-pura lupa.

"Aku Chanyeol. aku suamimu.. aku.. aku Ayah dari Jesper.." Jersper mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak.

"Maaf, tapi Jesper tidak punya Ayah.. aduh aku harus pergi, mungkin kau salah orang. sampai jumpa!" Baekhyun segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan Jesper berada di jok depan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau bertemu dengannya lagi.." ucap Suho. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"aku hanya berpura-pura lupa agar Ia bisa terus mencariku." Baekhyun mengembangkan seringainya.

Terlihat Chanyeol terduduk pada salah satu ayunan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Umma.. kata Victoria Songsaengnim, besok ada hari ayah jadi.. Appa harus kesekolah ya?" ucap polos Jun Yi. Baekhyun terkaget dan mengerem mobilnya.

"APA?! FATHERS DAYS? OMONA!" Baekhyun menatap Jesper yang polos tidak tau apa-apa. Baekhyun menggeram dan segera menengok kebelakang.

"Apa?" tanya Suho.

"Cepat culik dia!" ucap Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol. dengan segera Suho menuruni Mobil Baekhyun dengan membawa tali dan lakban. dengan segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengikatnya lalu memasukkannya dalam bagasi mobil Baekhyun.

"Hehe.." Baekhyun menyeringai puas.

sesampainya di rumah, para sahabat Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya sudah duduk dengan santai sembari memakan Ice cream mereka. Baekhyun dan Jesper hanya terkekeh bersama sembari menyuapkan es krim ke mulut Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya.

Chanyeol?

dia tetap diikat di sebuah kursi dan beradadi tengah-tengah mereka.

"Uh.. kita melupakan Chanyeol" Ucap Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol Ia melepaskan ikatan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Jesper.

"Aku.. aku minta maaf, tolong maafkan aku. aku mohon.." Chanyeol berlutut pada Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki laki-laki itu. Jesper dan Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis bersama.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu saat itu. hhh dan besok kau harus menghadiri Fathers day di sekolahan Jesper bersama Kai,Suho,Kris,Sehun dan Chen." Chanyeol segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya. aku akan melakukannya demi kalian. saranghae. aku berjanji aku takkan melepaskanmu kali ini Byun Baek.. dan appa, menyayangimu.. Jesper. " Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera memeluk Jesper dengan erat.

"Saranghae, appa!" Jesper membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ekhm.. dramanya sudah ya. ayo Chanyeol, di makan dulu ya es krimnya" Kyungsoo memberikan mangkok berisi es krim blueberry cheesecake kepada Chanyeol dan diterima dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih.." Kyungsoo mengangguk.. "sama-sama.. oya, kau tidur di kamar Baekhyun ya nanti" Kyungsoo mengajak anaknya dan Kai untuk tidur. dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"Selamat malam!"

Prolog.

Seminggu telah berlalu, Baekhyun sedang mencari Chanyeol. dan Ia mendapatkan Chanyeol berada di balkon, duduk di ayunan berbentuk bulat itu sambil tertidur. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap Buku tangan Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol menyeringai dan menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Chanyeol.. kau, mengangetkanku.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan cepat Ia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan menyambut Bibir plum Baekhyun dengan lembut.

toel toel.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkaget. dan Jesper hanya tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol segera menepuk dahinya. dan berjongkok menjajarkan diri dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sayang, Jesper mau adik eum?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Mau!" Jesper bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini.. Jesper tidur sama Sehan ya?" Jesper hanya mengangguk pasrah. dan langsung berlari ke kamar Sehan.

"Selamat malam.. Luhan eommoni..." Jesper membungkuk sopan. Sehan langsung meloncat dari posisinya yang tengkurap menjadi terduduk. (Sehan sedang nonton kartun).

"Ada apa Jesper? kemarilah.." Luhan menyuruh Jesper duduk di sebelah Sehan. Sehun segera memeluk kedua bocah itu.

"Ceritakan, kenapa kau kesini Jesper?" tanya Luhan. dengan sayang.

"Kata appa, appa sama umma mau buat adik untuk Jesper" Sehun dan Luhan hanya terbelalak.

"HUAHAHAHAA! arraseo, kalo begitu.. sehan sama Jesper tidur di kamar anak-anak saja ya. kami juga ingin membuat adik untuk Sehan." Sehun mengantar Sehun dan Jesper keluar. dan keenam pasangan itu sepakat untuk membuat anak kedua, Jesper dan yang lain hanya bisa pasrah dan tidur di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

"Nggh ooh ohh chaannhh thereh honey"

"aau fuckk kris hyung morehhh"

"Sehunnhh aahhhh~ aahh ah ah ah ah oouh yeahh shh mmhh"

"Chen fuck my hole more wild!"

"Ahh ooh ooh uuhh.. Myeonnieehh.."

"Ka..kaih ah! aahh mmnghh nggh"

7 bulan kemudian, adalah hari-hari suami mereka sangat kelelahan untuk meladeni istri-istri mereka yang mulai ngidam..

END!

HUAHAHAHAAA AKHIRNYA ENDING JUGA. MAAF KALAU ALUR KECEPETAN KARNA AUTHOR GA BISA NGARANG PANJANG-PANJANG. MAAFKAN AUTHOR /BOWS 90°/ TAPI AUTHOR BERUSAHA UNTUK LEBIH DARI ITU.

OYA, BIG THANKS TO..

LOVE BABH BAEKHYUN

3. NARSIH HAMDAN

5. DYAHCLLOELFBLUE

6. YOUNG DEMIN

7. BIMA D PUTRA 96

8. BAEXIAN REE

9. PARKCHAN17

10. CICI FU

11. HANEUNKYO19

12. EXO LOVE EXO

DAN MASIH BANYAK YANG LAIN!

PLEASE SUPPORT ME ;* I LOVE YOU ALL MY READERS /PELUK AMPE REMUK/ MWAH ;* 333333


End file.
